


Abercrombie Punk

by mhunter10



Series: fic!february (28 day challenge) [20]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Fic!February, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:24:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1222813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian finds the picture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abercrombie Punk

Ian comes back from the bathroom and stands in the doorway, a look on his face like he's not sure of himself.

Mickey looks up from where he's hunched over sitting on his bed, expelling smoke from his nose. "What?"

Ian stays quiet for a moment, although he opens his mouth slightly like he was ready to say something before his brain turned him off it. He finally settles for coming over and sitting next to the other boy. He pulls something out of his pocket and holds it towards him.

"What's this?"

Mickey doesn't even have to look to know it's the picture, but he does anyway, hoping to buy some time to come up with an excuse or feign ignorance. He turns away and takes another drag of his cigarette, going through the motions slowly. He's thinking what's the point after all that time he spent lying about things Ian knew the answer to most of the time before he really even did. He glances up at Ian and keeps quiet.

Ian pulls the picture back and looks down at it, fingering the folded and creased corners, as questions flood his slightly buzzed head.

"I don't even remember taking this," he comments to himself. He hadn't expected Mickey would really want to answer any questions about it, but his silence said it all like usual. That was one thing that hadn't changed, especially between them. Although, it seem to be getting better. There was no defensive precursor (emphasis on the cursing) when he was asked about things he couldn't or wouldn't answer. It was a shock to find it, spotting a crinkled corner peaking out of one of the various gun magazines by the toilet.

"I do," Mickey suddenly says, then clarifies at Ian's confused face, "...remember. I was there when Mandy took it."

Ian's face changed as the memory came back to him. He looked back at the picture, "Oh yeah, that's right..." he expelled air through his nose, "...you called me an Abercrombie punk."

Mickey surprised himself by laughing. He hadn't really genuinely done it in a long time; it was either half-assed, forced or didn't happen at all. Nothing had really been all that funny since the night Ian was last in his house with his father gone.

"It was the hat and the finger that did it," Mickey said truthfully, although he was admitting more to why he liked the picture in the first place. All the nights he'd spent just looking at it with his hand going still on his dick, confirmed it.

Ian nodded and smiled for a second, then they both went quiet. He could feel Mickey's leg against his, pressing warmly but just barely.

"I'll go put it back," Ian said, starting to stand, but Mickey grabbed his arm and made him stay.

"No, just...give it here."

Ian handed it over and watched as Mickey took it over to one of his drawers and slid it all the way to the back corner. He went to the other side of the bed and lie down after putting his cigarette out. He closed his eyes and let out a long breath. Ian watched him for a moment more, before bring his legs up onto the bed and scooting to lie next to him. They were touching, but they were close, feeling each others heat. Mickey's eyes opened a minute and he turned his head to look at Ian. They gazed into each others eyes for minutes that felt like hours, until they started to close with sleep.

Ian turned away on his side and closed his eyes.

He felt Mickey press his face against his back.


End file.
